dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smallville: Earth-2
Earth-2 is a dark offshoot-universe where Clark Luthor was found and raised by Lionel Luthor instead of Martha and Jonathan Kent and helped him take control of the world by creating an alternative identity known as Ultraman. This reality works as a mirror world where the counterparts are totally different from those that exist in the Earth-1. The only known way to access it is through the kryptonian Mirror box. Counterparts and parallels with Earth-1 For being a rewritten history, this world had as main consequence a lot of darker counterparts of those things that are in the Earth-1. However, there are basic things that apparently were not amended in its entirety. * In this world, Lionel fulfilled his mission to find the Traveler during the first meteor shower and raised him as his son, naming him Clark Luthor. Lionel even wondered what would have happened if the traveler had been discovered by an ignorant farmer. * In this reality, Clark still managed to unite the Stones of Power and construct the Fortress of Solitude. But, with the help of LuthorCorp technology, as well as Clark's own knowledge of the Fortress, he and Lionel managed to defuse Jor-El. Lionel carried experiments in this place to try to find out more about Krypton. * Clark also formed a secret identity in this reality, but instead of using his powers for good, used them to do evil. * This world retains the concept of The Traveler, has its own Veritas Society, and even Lionel kept a Veritas Journal to keep track of all his records and knowledge about Krypton. As on Earth-1, Tess read the journal and stole a page to obtain information about the Mirror box, but was discovered by her father. * In this reality, Tess was not abandoned by Lionel, and instead was raised by him and received the same treatment that the real Lex received, developing a deep resentment towards her father for putting her aside. * The rivalry between Lex and Clark stayed in this reality, probably due to jealousy on the part of Lex towards Clark for being Lionel's favorite (like in the real earth), that ended in Clark killing Lex without mercy. * In this reality, the attraction of Tess to Clark increased to the point of having a relationship together despite knowing that they were raised by the same father. * In this world, every major corporation in Metropolis is owned by LuthorCorp. The city is adorned with various LuthorCorp buildings and billboards. For example, as on Earth-1, the Luthors own the biggest newspaper in the city, but instead of being acquired by Lex, it was acquired by Lionel assisted by Clark. The newspaper was renamed LuthorCorp Media, but it does have a spinning globe on top like the Daily Planet. * Earth-2 Lois Lane also worked for LuthorCorp Media as a reporter until she was fired by Clark. * As his relationship with Lex on Earth-1, Earth-2 Oliver Queen also has a strong rivalry with Clark Luthor that projects from a long time ago. The two went to the same boarding school in their childhood. * The relationship between Lois and Oliver did not fail in this reality and advanced to the point that the two are engaged. * In this reality, Oliver still wanted to be a hero, but could not due to not having support from anyone. It follows that there is no team of heroes on this Earth, but nevertheless, the Watchtower still belongs to Oliver and is equipped with modern technology. In this world, Oliver is despised for forcing farmers out of their homes to use their land to mine meteor rock/Kryptonite. He did this in order to attempt to kill Clark. * In this reality, the Kent Farm is on auction. Earlier on Earth-1, the Kents had had money problems to paying the mortgage on the farm, but they were helped by Clark. | PointsOfInterest = * Earth ** Metropolis *** LuthorCorp Media *** Watchtower *** LuthorCorp *** Ace of Clubs *** Queen Industries ** Smallville *** Smallville High School *** Kent Farm ** Fortress of Solitude | Residents = * Chloe Sullivan (escaped to Earth-1; deceased) * Clark Luthor (fate unknown; presumed deceased) * Greg Arkin (deceased) * Jodi Melville (deceased) * Justin Gaines (deceased) * Jonathan Kent (fate unknown; presumed deceased) * Lex Luthor (deceased) * Lionel Luthor (escaped to Earth-1; deceased) * Lois Queen (deceased) * Lutessa Luthor (fate unknown; presumed deceased) * Martha Kent (fate unknown; presumed deceased) * Oliver Queen (deceased) | Notes = * While the people of this Earth look like their Earth-1 counterparts, their fingerprints are mirrored. * This Earth-2 is possibly an adaptation of Earth-3 in the DC multiverse, as it inhabits an evil incarnation of Superman. * Clark appears to be the only person whose personality seems drastically altered from the main universe. Everyone else seems to retain their normal behavior. * There are some thematic similarities between this Earth 2 and the universe created in the "Red Son" graphic novel. In that graphic novel, the world is radically altered because someone else finds the infant Kal-El (in that case, the Soviet Union). * It is uncertain if there are two Mirror boxes or only one as Clark claimed to have destroyed the one that had returned him to his world but no mention of what had sent him to that world. * It is unknown what the fates of Lana, Whitney, Pete, Jason, Jimmy, Kara, Davis or Zod are in this universe. | Trivia = | Links = }}